Imperious
by entilza
Summary: The tale of an Imperial Admiral as he defends the Empire agist the ressurected Rebellion
1. New Beginnings and Old Foes

**Imperious**

**Chapter One: New Beginnings and Old Foes**

Admiral Sheridon watched the blue and white patterns of hyperspace streak by as his shuttle streaked through hyperspace. After he had completed his latest mission, cleaning out several groups of Rebels in the Outer Rim, he had been ordered to the Kuat system. They had not told him why. However, given the fact that he was traveling there in a shuttle and not in his command ship, he knew that he was going to be taking command of a new vessel. He was glad that he had been aloud to bring his personal shuttle with him. It was a standard Lamba class shuttle, with a few modifications. It had enhanced laser cannons, heavier shields and a class 1 hyper drive. The interior was made of imported greel wood and furnished with the finest Correlian leather. It had cost a fortune to build, but he was one of the richest men in the Imperial Navy. He had also made some medications on his old ship. Now it seemed he was going to have to start all over again. "Sir, we'll be entering the Kuat system of one minute," his pilot reported.

"Very well, I'll be right up." He got up from the conform couch where he had been resting, stretched and opened the door to the cockpit. The pilot was shutting down the light speed engines as he sat down in the co-pilot's seat. He felt the familiar pulling sensation as the shuttle reverted to sublight at the edge of the Kuat system. "Sir, we will encounter the first defense line in ten minutes. I will call you when we are in range."

"Very well, I'll be in my cabin." As he lay down on his couch once more, Sheridon thought about why he was receiving a new ship. If he was being assigned to a smaller ship, he could not imagine why. His record was flawless. He had won every battle he had ever fought. He had always displayed total loyalty to the Emperor. If this was a good thing, he still did not understand why he was being reassigned. He had never requested to be given another ship. He had even refused two other transfers that had been offered to him. He must have either pleased of displeased the Emperor in some way. "Sir, we're approaching the first checkpoint," came the voice of the pilot.

"Very well, I'm on my way." As they neared the line of Golan defense platforms, Sheridon transmitted his security code and the shuttle was allowed to proceed. For the next two hours, Sheridon's shuttle fallowed its assigned course to the sixth system of Kuat. That was where the shuttles' path ended. So that must be where the Admiral's new ship was waiting. As the shuttle moved past vast webs of silver lattices of construction yards, Sheridon caught a glimpse of stars vanishing in what appeared to be a roughly triangular shape. It was surrounded by an absolutely massive construction yard. "That must be my new ship," he said, more to himself than to the pilot.

"Yes sir, although I can't get a good view of it. Its hull must be solid black. What class do you think it is sir?"

"I don't know, I've never seen a ship that large. I suppose we'll find out when we come aboard. Speaking of which, how long until we're in position to dock?"

"Approximately twenty minutes sir."

"Very good. I think I shall stay here and observe my new ship for the first time." For the next twenty minutes, Admiral Sheridon watched his new ship grow from a vague outline into a massive vessel similar to a Star Destroyer but with a jet black hull, an utter lack of hull lighting and a sloping command tower shaped like a narrow hill. A blinking icon and corresponding shudder announced that the shuttle was now under automated guidance and was being lulled into one of the vessels docking bays. As the shuttle retracted its wings and landed with a clang on the deck, the ramp opened with a hiss of hydraulics. As the Admiral descended, he was met by a party of six officers. They each gave him a salute, and he returned it.

"Welcome aboard Admiral," greeted an officer with the rank markings of a Lt. Commander. "I am Lieutenant Commander Carrison. I am to be your second in command. Allow me to introduce you to the rest of your senior staff."

He introduced Sheridon to Garisin, the weapons officer, senior engineer Archer, communications chief Harlson, security chief Corran and star fighter leader Starksen. He took the hand of each officer as they were named. After the introductions were over, Carrison asked if the Admiral would like to go to his quarters.

"Thank you, but I would first like to see more of this ship. In the meantime, please have my luggage taken to my quarters."

"Yes sir! Now, if you will fallow me, I will give you the tour." As the group moved toward the lift at the end of the docking bay, droids unloaded the shuttle and attached refueling lines to it.

Over the course of the next hour, Admiral Sheridon toured the main fighter bay, which housed over a thousand Tie fighters. This caused the Admiral to give a light gasp. He had never seen so many fighters in one ship before. Next, they visited the bridge, which was different from the other bridges the captain had seen. There were four walkways arranged perpendicular to each other, surrounding two sets of station pits. The windows also offered a 320 degree view. "Very impressive," voiced the Admiral." "Now, what are her combat capabilities?"

"She carries 500 super-heavy Turbolaser mounts, 1100 heavy, 640 medium, 900 light and 2000 anti-fighter mounts. Also, she carries 1000 heavy Ion Cannons, 300 Proton Torpedo Launchers, 900 Concussion Missile tubes, and of course, the Superlaser."

"Very impressive. Wait, this ship carries a Superlaser!" Admiral Sheridon was amazed. He had never thought of anything except a Death Star carrying a Superlaser.

"Yes sir. Its power is only two-thirds that of a Death Star's Superlaser, but it is still powerful enough to destroy a planet."

"I am very pleased Commander. I believe I shall retire to my quarters now. When I am refreshed, I shall return for a full briefing." With that, Admiral Sheridon stepped into a lift and retired to his quarters.

As Sheridon listened to the sound of the lift passing between decks, he gave some thought to his new vessel. He had never even known that it was possible for a star destroyer to carry a Superlaser. Still, he felt a longing for his old ship. It had been an Executor class super star destroyer. Not even half the size of his new ship, but he had grown attached to it over the years. He had known the precise limits of its endurance. He had spent part of his fortune modifying it, making it even more powerful. He had enjoyed crushing the scattered rebel uprisings and taking the forces of the Empire to new worlds. He hoped to find out what his new mission would be after he went through the briefing.

Suddenly, the lift came to a hissing halt and he stepped out. He had a datapad in his hand with a diagram of the ship on the main screen. He was just beginning to get an idea of how huge the ship was. After ten minutes of wandering the corridors, he arrived at his quarters. They were on the Diamond level, which was reserved for the captain and senior officers only. The walls were imitation wood, and lush carpets covered the decking. The door to his quarters was reinforced duresteel made to look like an antique wooden sliding door. It opened with an almost inaudible hiss.

He regarded his room with a critical eye. His luggage was piled next to the door. As he surveyed the room, he was amazed. There were at least ten rooms, all of them bare except for the sleeping area, which contained a bed at least three times his size, covered with sheets that looked like they had cost more than most captains made in a year. He stepped into the main room, and set to work unpacking his luggage and deciding which rooms to use for what. After he had finished, the rooms still looked quite bare. The new quarters were twice the size of the ones he'd had aboard his old ship. He would have to worry about that late. It was time for his first formal meeting with his new command staff.

Admiral Sheridon and the senior officers were gathered around a long table in the meeting room adjacent to the bridge. Everyone was silent, waiting for the Admiral to speak.

"I am very impressed with this ship gentlemen. I can honestly say that she is the most impressive vessel I have ever laid eyed upon. Now, I wish to know how the crew is doing and when we are scheduled for launch." The officers visibly relaxed when the Admiral praised the ship. They had all served under captains who were ruthless taskmasters who never gave out praise, only punishment when a crewman disappointed them. They were glad that their new commanding officer seemed to be a man of respect and integrity. Commander Carrison spoke first.

"The crew is settling well Admiral, and might I add they are among the finest I have ever seen. As to your second question, the last of the crew and supplies will be aboard in three days. We are then to take command of fleet operations in the Outer Rim."

"I see," replied the admiral. He had done fleet operations before of course, but he had never been in command of anything larger than a single sector for any length of time. He knew he could do it. He wouldn't have been chosen for this assignment if anyone thought him lees than able.

"Once we are on station, we are to coordinate the hunt for the rebels and provide our firepower where it is needed. We will be operating with the third battle fleet."

"Very well gentlemen. I will be in my quarters." With that the admiral left the briefing room. As the doors closed, the officers began to talk among themselves.

"Well, what are your impressions of our new captain?" Asked Carrison. Everyone responded that it was too soon for an opinion, but they all agreed that he had made an excellent first impression.

For the next three days, Admiral Sheridon went over the reports that were constantly pouring in, gave orders of all kinds, and waited with nervous anticipation for the launch. Finally, he was standing on the bridge as the final docking clamps were disengaged.

"All stations report ready Admiral," announced Carrison. All over the bridge, the crew operated in perfect harmony. Carrison had not lied when he'd said that the crew was the finest he'd seen.

"Take us out Helm, engines half ahead." From the heart of the mighty vessel came a deep shiver as the main reactor went online for the first time. Slowly, the black leviathan glided out of its launch cradle and began its journey to the outer system to make its first hyperspace jump. Admiral Sheridon watched the entire affair with a smile on his face. This was the same way he had felt when he had taken his former ship out for the first time. "Keep us at this speed until we pass to hyperspace. Then set a course for the third fleet's staging area.

"Yes sir." Carrison replied as the Admiral took his place in the command chair. "Sir, if I may? Have you decided on a name for the ship?"

The Admiral lowered his head for a moment before replying. "Yes, I believe an appropriate name would be the _Voidstalker_. Do you agree?"

"Of course sir. An excellent choice. It will take us approximately twenty-nine hours to arrive at the rendezvous point. We will be running system checks until then. Would you like to retire to your quarters?"

"Very well. Lieutenant Carrison, you have the bridge." As the Admiral left the bridge, the crew began running diagnostics and tests to make sure that all systems were operating at peak efficiency. As the ship cruised through hyperspace, the rebels had no idea of what was in store for them.

The Executor class star Destroyer _Stormrider_ exited hyperspace on the edge of the star system designated JD-137. After fending off the invasion from the Si-Ruuvi, the Emperor had decided that the remainder of the galaxy needed to be mapped and cleared of any enemies that could pose a threat to the Empire. The _Stormrider_ was heading one of seven expeditions into the Unknown Regions. The fleet included the _Stormrider_, seven Imperial Star Destroyers and twelve Victory Star Destroyers. Thus far, they had found only one small Rebel base which they invaded and then destroyed. The prisoners were being interrogated for information while the fleet performed routine scans of the system. Suddenly, the sensors gave a shriek. "Sensors, what have you got?" Inquired Captain Harek.

"Sir, sensors have detected….this can't be correct. I'm picking up three Mon Calamari Mc90 cruisers approaching."

"How is that possible? The Rebels lost the last of their Calamari vessels in the battle of Draxis. It doesn't matter, signal the fleet. All hands to battle stations! All fighters scramble. Bring the fleet into defensive formation. Are there any other Rebels out there?"

"Scanning sir. This is impossible, I'm detecting al least fifty vessels out there. Half of them are Mc 80c class!"

"How is that possible? The Rebels didn't have a fleet that size even before Endor! Helm, lay in an escape vector. Get us out of here!" Captain Harek hated retreating from anyone, especially the Rebels, but he knew that even his command ship was no match for a fleet of that size. As the hyperspace engines gave their signature whine, the ship suddenly gave a great shudder and stopped. "What happened?" Harek demanded.

"Sir, I'm reading a gravity well surrounding us. It appears to be emanating from several platforms scattered through the system. We can't engage the Hyperdrive. Also, I'm picking up a jamming signal. Two minutes until our communications are down."

"Very well, send a distress signal to any Imperial vessels in range. Hopefully someone will pick it up before we're cut off. In the meantime, have all fighters assume a defensive cordon around the fleet, when the Rebel fighters reach us I want to be ready." As Captain Harek waited for the first shots to be fired, he hoped that this would not be his final mission.

As soon as the _Voidstalker_ arrived at the center of Imperial control in the Outer Rim, they were swamped with all the responsibilities Admiral Sheridon had been dreading: paperwork, inspections and more paperwork. He began feeling as much a politician as a ship commander. Suddenly the communicator built into his now paper strewn desk gave a low beep. After several moments of searching beneath piled of pads and papers, he answered. "Sheridon here."

"Sir, communications just received a distress signal from one of our deep space scouting fleets."

"I'm on my way, Sheridon out." In the few minutes it took Sheridon to reach the bridge, he pondered. What could pose such a threat to an Imperial fleet that they would be forced to call for assistance? As the doors to the bridge opened, he immediately inquired about the distress call. "Let me hear it," he ordered. A holoprojectors rose from the bridge floor, and a flickering image took the shape of a man wearing the uniform of an Imperia Fleet Captain.

"This if Fleet Captain Harek of the Imperial command ship _Voidstalker_. We are under attack from a massive force of Rebels and require immediate assistance. Our current location is system JD-137. Repeat, this is Fleet Captain…" As soon as the transmission ended, Sheridon began issuing orders.

"Communications send a reply that help if en route. Helm, lay in a course for system JD-137, maximum speed. Signal the fleet to match our course." At once, the crew moved to comply. Commander Carrison fallowed the Admiral as he entered his ready room.

"Admiral, why are you joining this operation? I have no doubt that the rest of the fleet can handle whatever the Rebels throw at us."

"First, if the Rebels have managed to assemble a fleet massive enough to threaten a command ship, I want to personally see it for myself. Second, the _Stormrider_ was my former ship. I will not allow Rebel scum to destroy it."

"I understand Admiral. We should arrive at the system in six hours."

At the site of the battle, the Rebel fighter wave had been driven off. The combination of the Victory Star Destroyers, with their eighty Concussion Missile tubes apiece, and the TIE Defenders the _Voidstalker_ carried, had destroyed a third of the fighters and forced the rest to withdraw. They had lost two Carrack cruisers and one Victory Star Destroyer. The cruisers were still closing, and when they came into range, the Imperial fleet would be overwhelmed. The Rebels knew the Imperials couldn't escape, and they were taking their time.

On board the Rebel flagship, the _Renewed Hope_, Admiral Drogan watched as the distance between his fleet and the Imperials slowly diminished. At last, he thought, the Rebellion would finally have a victory against the Imperials for the first time since Hoth. He was angry that his fighters had been defeated, but the Imperials would pay. With the help of their new allies, they would finally have another chance to take the Empire down. "How long until the Imperials are in range," he asked.

"Fifteen minutes Admiral. The fighters are ready for another run as soon as we're in range to give them some cover."

"Good, have them target the Carracks first, then we'll focus on their command ship. Have they responded to our hails?"

"No sir."

"Oh well, I didn't really expect them to surrender. They are Imps after all." Suddenly, the sensors officer called out.

"Sir, I'm detecting a massive hyperspace disruption. It looks like the Imps just got some backup."

"How many ships do they have?" He hadn't expected the Imperials to have reinforcements so close.

"I'm reading thirty Star Destroyers, fifty Carrack cruisers, forty Lancers, two command ships and one ship I can't identify. Wait. I'm picking up a massive power surge in the big ship!" Suddenly, a green beam lanced out from the _Voidstalker_, striking one of the Mc 90's and obliterating it in a blinding flash of light. "Sir, that was a Superlaser blast! We've got to get out of here sir. We're no match for a fleet that size."

"All right. Get the fleet out of here. Lay in an escape trajectory. We have to tell Command about this Superlaser ship." The fleet turned a complete 180 as they prepared to retreat from the advancing Imperials. As they engaged their Hyperdrives, the ship shook violently. "What just happened! We disengaged the Grav Platforms."

"Sir, the Superlaser ship is projecting a gravity field. They must posses their own Gravity Well Projectors. What should we do sir?" There was fear in the officers' voice. They had come into this battle with a clear advantage against the Imperials. Now that advantage had been turned against them. Now they were the ones with nowhere to run and outnumbered and outgunned.

"Split the fleet. Have each ship take a different heading. They can't spread their field wide enough to trap all of us."

"Admiral, the Rebel fleet is breaking up. They're trying to force us to spread our net wide enough to let them escape. What are your orders sir?"

"Send our Defenders to attack the smaller ships. Keep our gravity beams on the largest Rebel ships, and ready the Superlaser for another shot. Target that Mc 90 cruiser in the center group." As the _Voidstalker_ prepared for another shot with its Superlaser, the Rebel fleet vanished in a flurry of white bursts. "What just happened? I ordered you to keep those ships in our gravity fields!"

"I'm sorry Admiral, the Rebels has several stations in the system that neutralized them."

"Very well, prepare boarding parties. I want those stations captured and under my control five minutes ago!" As his officers hurriedly carried out their tasks, Admiral Sheridon gave a small smile. At last he had someone decent to fight against.

"All men to combat stations! They're boarding us!" Shouted Lieutenant Adnerson. The sensors had picked up boarding shuttles launching from the Imps' fleet. Well, he thought, if this station's going to fall, I'll take as many Imps with me as I can. Suddenly, the door at the far and of the corridor exploded in a flash, and blaster bolts began raining through. Two men fell back, their uniforms and flash burning. The rest took cover in niches in the walls and behind cargo crates. Storm troopers began pouring through the gab in a tide of white armor. Several fell to blaster fire from the defenders, but more kept coming through. Suddenly, an object clattered to the ground five meters from Adnerson. A concussion grenade! He dived behind a crate just as it exploded in a flash of light that nearly blinded him even behind the crate. The rest of the troops defending the bay were knocked unconscious by the charge. As the storm troopers began moving in, he rose up from his hiding place and burned two of them down in as many seconds. Suddenly, a blue burst hit him from behind. He felt like he'd been kicked by a wild Bantha, then he felt himself losing consciousness. They'd stunned him! He couldn't believe it. Now they'd interrogate him, and he'd been having nightmares about imperial interrogations for years. Thoughts of what would happen to him faded as unconsciousness claimed him.

**So, what do you think? I want some suggestions for the next chapter. Plz help me out here!**


	2. A Threat Revealed

**Chapter 2: A Threat Revealed**

When Adnerson woke up he found himself in an Imperial holding cell. He was still dressed in the uniform he'd been wearing. He felt like he'd gone twelve rounds with a Barabell. His entire body ached from the steel shelf that served as a bed.

Suddenly the door to his cell opened, and he blinked at the sudden light. Two Storm troopers entered and roughly hauled him to his feet. They pulled him out of the cell and led him through a maze of corridors, eventually ending up at what looked like an examination room. Two medical personnel stood there, along with a man bearing the stars of an Imperial Admiral. He was wearing a sadistic smile.

"Welcome Lieutenant Adnerson. You know, you and your station have caused me much annoyance," he said. Adnerson gave him a satisfied smirk.

"Glad to hear it," he replied only to be struck in the stomach with the butt of a blaster rifle. He sank to the floor and tried not to puke.

"Let's get straight to the point shall we? I have very little patience for Rebels. All Rebels have already been condemned to death under Imperial law. However, if you decide to cooperate, I may be able to have you transferred to a hard labor colony. So, are you ready to tell me how the Rebels managed to amass a fleet of that size without the Empire's knowledge?" Adnerson spat in the Admiral's face. He received a strong punch to the jaw in return and was sent sprawling.

"I'll take that as a no. Well then, Plan B, Doctors," He called, and Adnerson was dragged kicking into the chair.

"I'll never tell you Imperial bastards anything!" He shouted.

"Perhaps, but you will tell it to that," the Admiral said, indicating what was clearly a torture droid being wheeled into the room. Adnerson went slightly pale. He had heard stories of what those droids could do. Still, he was loyal to the Rebellion. He would never talk!

"I am a compassionate man, so I will not have the droid tear out your intestines. I will instead have you convince yourself to talk," he said and walked out of the room.

Adnerson felt several sharp stings as needles pierced his flesh. The doctors watched several screens Adnerson could not see.

"Begin stage one," the first doctor ordered. Liquid pain flooded through Adnerson's veins as the drug was pumped into his system. Then the room began to contort and loose its shape. Colors danced in front of his eyes. The pain fallowed his gaze.

"Are you ready to talk now?" The doctor asked. He had been instructed by Admiral Sheridon to cease the torture when the Rebel agreed to talk.

"Never, you think a little pain will break me? HA!" He was already sweating.

"Begin stage two," the doctor said without batting an eye. He had overseen dozens of interrogation. This one would be no different. He enjoyed his work.

Adnerson felt as if he was on fire. The screams he had been suppressing ripped their way free of his throat. It seemed that vibro-knives were dancing across his nerve endings. He began to loose consciousness.

"Oh no, we can't have you falling asleep now," he said with humor in his voice. Adnerson was barely aware of another needle entering his neck. He immediately was fully awake again. "I've just given you a dose of a compound of my own invention. Did you know that if the human body endures a certain amount of pain, a gene activates and causes the body to enter a sleep state? The drug I've given you suppresses that gene. Now your body will suffer pain beyond your imagination." The pain began to increase until Adnerson felt his whole world shrink into a sea of pure pain. "Will you talk now?"

"I, I can't!" He replied through clenched and cracked teeth.

"Yes you can. It's so easy. Just tell us about the Rebellion and I can stop the pain," the doctor said, speaking as if he were addressing a small child. Adnerson shook his head, inducing a fresh wave of agony to his neck and back.

"Should we go to stage three?" The second doctor asked. "I've called the Admiral and he had given us permission."

"Very well. I'm sorry to have to resort to this Lieutenant but you've left me no other choice," he said as he injected something new into Adnerson. Suddenly the pain was gone. Then, his eyes began tingling. Then his vision began to blur.

"No doubt you're experiencing a tingling sensation behind your eyes. The compound is dissolving your Optic Nerve." Suddenly, the pain was back, and it was building. His head felt like it was being bashed with a hammer. "The pain will increase exponentially, until your brain begins to liquefy. I can reverse the process, if inclined to do so," he said. He was fingering a vial of what was clearly the antidote.

The pain! It was beyond what any man should ever be exposed to! His body was screaming louder than his lungs, which were filled with molten air. His head was splitting open! He couldn't take it!

"All right! All right I'll talk, just stop this! Please!" He begged. The doctor injected him and the pain immediately vanished.

"There, now that wasn't so difficult now was it? Now start talking or I'll begin all over again," the doctor promised. Adnerson hung his head in shame as he began explaining the secrets of the New Rebellion.

**How was that? The next chapter will be much longer. What will Admiral Sheridon learn and how will he react? Find out in the next chapter. Until then, THE EMPIRE RULES!**


End file.
